Gamekeeper
by Mellow girl
Summary: The Sequel to my story One Night. Will they find who is playing with Magnus's team before Kate gives birth.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey guys here is the sequel to One Night! Thanks so much for reading and all the support! Let me know what think!**

**Chapter 1**

**Three days later**

Kate slowly made her way to the end of the infirmary. Her whole body still felt like lead from her not using her muscle for two weeks. She knew it was going to be hard but she didn't think it was going to be this hard to move. Of course the baby weight she put on wasn't helping much either. She was so glad that her being in a coma seemed to have no effect on the baby. Magnus promised as soon as Kate was up to it she would do an ultra sound and tell her whether the baby was a girl or a boy. When she asked Declan what he thought the babys sex would be he said that he didn't care as long as the baby was health. But Kate remembered Declan kept sneaking the word he and him into conversations when he was talking about the baby when she was in a coma. So she knew what he really wanted the baby to be. Right now everyone was trying to figure out who the gamekeeper was. They had to figure out who else was in trouble and what she had to do with this abnormal. Henry seemed a little surprised that she was up when he walked into the infirmary.

"Hey you ok? You need something?" he asked, rushing over to her.

"No Biggie said it would be ok if I took a lap around the infirmary but I don't think I'm going to even make that," she said, sitting down on the cot by the door.

How are you doing?" he asked, sitting down beside her.

"I feel like I'm full of lead, sore, tired and can't sleep. Other than that I'm doing just peachy," she said , smirking.

"I'm sorry," he said, softly.

He watched as she rubbed her belly.

"Are you ok?" He asked, worried.

"Yeah I'm fine the baby is kicking. Do you want to feel?" she asked, smiling.

"Yeah," he said, exitedly giving her his hand.

She put his hand on her belly and he felt a small bump against his hand. She smiled when his face lit up.

"Hi little one I'm your uncle Henry," he said, softly and smiled wildly when the baby kicked again.

"I think the baby likes deep voices she or he reacts like that when Declan talks too," she admited.

"When do you find out what you are having," he asked.

"Hopefully this afternoon if something doesn't come up with Magnus," she said, smiling.

She slowly stood up began to make her way back to her bed. Henry jumped up to help her he quickly put his arm around her waist and finished helping her to the bed.

"Thanks," she panted.

He helped tuck her in and smiled that she was almost asleep already. He was walking out the door when he almost ran in to Biggie.

"How is Kate?" He grunted.

"She's resting a trip to the door and back tireded her out. Is that normal? Should she be that tired after such a sort trip?" He asked, frowing.

"Henry give her time. If she was like the others she would be dead now. So falling asleep after a short walk is a big achievement," he grunted.

"Yeah I just don't like seeing her so weak but your right she'll be back to kick ass Kate in no time," Henry said, nodding and then walked off.

"That she will be," Biggie chuckled and then walked into the infirmary.

**Magnus's Office**

Declan sighed heavily as he dropped a file on the table in front of him.

"We haven't found one abnomal with the name or meaning Gamekeeper," he said, defeated.

"It could be a rare abnormal or it could be the abnormal that put Kate in a coma and then we could be going on a wild goose chase," Magnus said, sighing.

"It could be a plan to get us to focus on this and then the bugger wallops us from behind," Declan said.

"Exactly, that is why we must not put one task ahead of another. We need to find this Gamekeeper and find the one responsible for taking and releasing the crates of abnormal lizards and bats," she said, firmly.

Magnus's computer beeped and she was surprised to see the Parker was making video call. He looked upset when Magnus answered the call.

"Parker what's wrong?" Magnus asked, worried.

"I never meant for anyone to get hurt. I'm not even sure what they want from me," Parker babbled excitedly.

"Parker, mate, what are you talking about?" Declan asked, looking over Magnus's shoulder.

"So I was looking on on a site that tells the meaning of different names and I looked up Parker and Doc it means Gamekeeper that can't be a coucindence," he said, paling.

"Parker you can't think that you caused this. We need to get you here and under surveillance according to Kate you are in trouble also," Magnus said.

"What about our Sanctuary Declan left me in charge?" Parker asked.

"Don't worry mate I'll work it out. We just need to keep you safe," Declan said, with a small smile.

"I just don't understand," Parker said, softly.

"Lets just get you here and we'll figure it out together, mate," Declan said.

"Ok," Parker said and then hung up.

"Well this just shook things up," Declan said, crossing his arms.

"What do we know about Parker's past?" Magnus asked, pinching the brige of her nose.

"Not much I've never really pushed much on his past but I guess I'm going to have to," He said, sighing.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hey guys I have really bad writers block again! I have a lot of other stories ideas but I am sticking with this one it just might take a little longer :) Let me know what you think of this chapter! Thanks!**

**Chapter 2**

The little six year old red head sat in the sand box alone. He was bigger and stronger than kids his age and for some reason that scared the parents to death. Everyday his mom would bring him to the park to play after school and everyday parents would take their children home. He didn't understand but his mom would just hug him and tell him that he was special and the parents were just jealous because their kids weren't special. He loved the sand box he could dig and dig and pretend he was digging to a new place, a place where everyone was special like him then he would have friends.

He saw his mom running towards him.

"Come on," she said, pulling him up roughly.

They ran to the car she quickly unlocked it. He jumped inside and she put the child lock on the door and shut the door.

"Mommy!" he cried, pulling at the door.

He could see her talking to someone but he couldn't see his face he was wearing a hat. The boy began banging on the window and pulling at the door. The man was now hitting his mom hard. She wasn't letting him get to the car. He just kept hitting her and the boy just kept screaming and trying to get out of the car. The boy's mom fell and this time she didn't get up there was blood leaking from her ears.

"MOMMY," the boy screamed, as the stranger came towards the car.

The boy was banging an pushing on the driver's side door as hard as he could he had to get out. Finally the door gave and the boy tumbled out and ran as fast as he could away from the stranger. He ran he didn't know where he was going he was just running. He started throwing rocks at the stranger as he ran. Now the stranger was calling his name.

"Parker!"

"Parker!"

He threw another rock this time he heard it connect with the stranger.

"PARKER!"

"Parker stop please," a female voice pleaded.

Parker found himself on the floor panting. He sat up confused he blinked trying to focus. He looked towards the door to see Magnus there and Will doubled over in pain at her side.

"Mommy," Parker wimpered, still looking around.

"Parker, it's Magnus and Will its ok you were dreaming," Magnus soothed.

"Magnus," he said, softly.

"Yes, Parker," she said, stepping towards him.

"I haven't had a dream like that in a long time. Are you ok Will?," he asked, rubbing his face.

"I'm fine I just wasn't expecting a football to the gut," Will grunted, finally standing up straight.

"Sorry," he said,sheepishly.

"What was your dream about?" Will asked.

"I really don't want to talk about it," Parker said, standing up.

"It seemed like a really bad dream it might help to talk about it," Will said, seriously.

"It was about my mom I haven't had that dream since Declan brought me to the Sanctuary," Parker said, softly.

"What about your mum?" Magnus said, sitting down on his bed.

"She died when I was six. Someone killed her I escaped out of the car before he could get me," Parker said, looking down at at the bed.

"I'm so sorry Parker. What about your father?" Magnus asked.

"Didn't know my dad. After my mom was killed I lived with my Uncle and who ever would take me until I was fifteen and got shot and Declan found me," He said, shrugging.

"I'm sorry I didn't know that," Magnus said.

"I know Declan had to get premission from my Uncle to be my guardian but I didn't tell him much else. He never pushed for more and I never told him," Parker said, looking at her.

"Parker I know this is going to be hard but I'm going to ask you more questions about your past," she said, looking at the sleepy boy in front of her.

"But it can wait until the morning so try to get some more sleep," She added, as she stood, waited for him to lay down and tucked him in. She placed a kiss on his head before leaving the room with Will.

"Are you ok?" Magnus asked, Will.

"I'll be fine. He may have bruised me. Any harder and he would have given me internal bleeding. The kid really does have an arm on him," he said, smirking.

"He really does try to control his strengh, he knows how dangous he is," she said, as they got on the eleavtor.

"He has been here for two days and that was the most he has open up to us you think he will talk about his past?" Will asked.

"That is what I pay you for Dr. Zimmermen. Let me know how it goes," she said, smirking as she got off the elevator.

**Later that day**

Declan was excited as he sat down in the infrimary with Kate. Today they were going to find out if they were going to have a boy or girl. Magnus smiled as she pushed the ultrasound machine into the room.

"Are you ready to see what the sex of the baby is?" Magnus asked.

Kate nodded excitedly as Magnus set up the machine. Soon the baby's heart beat sounded from the speakers. Kate looked at Declan, who was in a chair beside her, and smiled and then turned back to the screen soon their baby appeared on the screen.

"Congradulations your having a girl," Magnus said, smiling.

"A girl," Kate wispered, smiling as she blinked back the tears.

"Wow," Declan echoed.

Magnus cleaned off Kate's belly and left the young pair to soak in the news.

"I know you wanted a boy," Kate said, looking down.

"I'm going to spoil her rotten," he said, gently toching her belly.

She smiled at him.

"I think she's going to be spoiled between you, Henry and Will,"

"That she will," He said, chuckling.

"She likes when you talk, she always kicks harder like she is excited," Kate said, rubbing a spot on her belly.

"I like talking to her but is it hurting you?" He asked, concerned.

"No it doesn't really hurt it is just stronger than usual," she said, with a small smile.

"You look tired I'll let you rest," he said, touching her belly again and then pulled the blanket up for her.

"Thanks," she said, sighing, as she watched him stand to leave.

"I can stay if you want me to?" He said.

"It's ok I'm just tired of being tired," she said, sadly.

"Kate you were in a coma for two weeks and you have only been a wake for a week. Give it time I'm sure it is frustrating but your getting stronger everyday. It just takes time and rest," he said, as he gently stroked her hand.

Truthfully Kate didn't want to go to sleep she had horible dreams everytime she closed her eyes. Many of them were her losing the baby or something happing to one of the others and she was helpless to do anything. She usally woke up more tired than before she went to sleep.

"How about I stay until you drift off?" Declan asked, pulling her out of thought.

"I would like that," she said, trying not to yawn.

"I know we still have time but you know we are going to start think of names for her," he said, conversationally.

"I know what I would like her middle name to be but I have no idea for the first name," she said.

"Yeah what is her middle name going to be?" He asked, curiously.

"I'm not ready to share that yet," she said, smirking.

They sat there and talked about baby names and other light topics until Kate finally fell asleep.

**Upstairs**

Parker paced Will's office nervously, like a caged tiger.

"Parker it is ok I just have a couple of questions. I'm not placing any blame on you because what has happened is not your fault," explained, soothingly.

"I don't really remember what happened ont the day my mom died. I just remember my mom putting me in the car, someone hitting her until she fell to the ground. I broke out of the car and ran until I could run no more and passed out. I woke up in the ER. I never saw the guy's face," Parker explained.

"Ok, When you were living with your Uncle did anyone every call you the Game Keeper or say anything about your father?" Will asked.

"No I think they were afraid of me I didn't used to be so carefully with my strengh. I was down right mean actually," Parker said, shamefully.

"We all have things that we wish we never did," Will said.

"Can I go I really don't know anything and Biggie told me that I could help him cook lunch today?" Parker asked.

"Yes but if you remember anything just let me know," Will said.

**In the Kitchen**

Declan walked into the kitchen to get lunch for Kate and him self.

"Something smells good,"

"I made potatoe soup!" Parker said, proudly.

"He helped," Biggie grunted, as he began ladding out the soup into bowls.

"Can't wait to try it," Declan said and then got out a tray to put the soup on.

"I hope you and Kate like it," Parker said.

"Why don't you come down to the infirmary and eat lunch with us. You know she's not happy that you have been here for a couple of days and still haven't come and said hello to her," he said, smiling.

Declan couldn't help but grin at the teenagers blush. Parker tried so hard to hide is crush on Kate but everyone knew including Kate.

"Besides mate things have been so busy around here I haven't got to talk to you. Come have lunch with us," Declan said, grinning.

"Ok," Parker agreed.

They gathered up the trays and headed for the infirmary.


End file.
